This invention relates generally to the field of pillows, and in particular to pillows that may be used to support various items. More specifically, the invention relates to pillows that may rest on a user's lap to help support the items.
Pillows have a wide variety of uses. For example, pillows are used almost universally when sleeping to support the head. Pillows may also be used to support other things as well. One example of such a pillow is the Boppy® support pillow, commercially available from The Boppy Company. Examples of such pillows are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,134 and 5,661,861, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. One use for these pillows is to use the open well to support a baby or to be placed around a user.
This invention relates to other pillows having a wide variety of uses. These pillows are described more fully hereinafter.